Sam Revant
Sam Revant Biographical information Date of birth: 1994 Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American Occupation: Student President of the Blast Fall High School Student Council Leader of Umbrella Prime's Alpha Team Status: Alive Physical description Gender: Male Blood type: A Appearances First Appearance: Episode 1: Calamity Rising Voice: Noriaki Sugiyama Sam Revant (サム・レヴァント Samu Revanto) is the main protagonist of Resident Evil: Operation Umbrella. He is the son of Roy and the late Sarah Revant. He was born in a broken city, a city where thousands have died in a mysterious event called the Blast Fall. He now holds a personal vendetta against the corrupt and psychotic mass-murderers for destroying his school life and murdering his best friend Doug, and his goal is to slay every last one of them from the Earth. He is later injected with a T-Virus, and uses his superhuman abilities to aid in humanity's fight against the B.O.W.s. Personality & Character "I'll purge this world of them... every single one of them!" — Sam, about the murderers who used C-Virus to kill Sam is best described as hardheaded, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually purge the world of corruption. He also cared deeply for his sisters Solty and Kate, risking harm and even death in order to help them. Since witnessing his best friend's gruesome demise, his fierce protectiveness to those he has left has only intensified. Sam had a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing both his friends and family to worry over him. His limited self-control extended to his temper, and as a result it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, his anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied by horrific levels of violence. Like many other teenagers, he tended to view the world in terms of black-and-white; having great compassion for humanity and its plight, but deeming those individuals who deny others their freedom as worthless scum unfit to be left alive. He also had the habit of thinking with his heart rather than his head, even in situations where his own life was in danger. His characteristic qualities have become more highly pronounced since Doug's death. He now focuses his destructive rage at the ones responsible for it, and holds a virulent hatred for them. Fueled by vengeance, he vows to personally wipe every single one of the corrupt and psychotic mass-murderers off the face of the earth and restore mankind to its rightful place. Abilities Martial Arts Like Dike, Sam is noteworthy for his unique fighting style, with a strong focus on minimizing the advantages of larger, stronger opponents through kicks, throws, and holds. Flight Maneuver GearTech Sam is excellent at using the Flight Maneuver GearTech, to a point that everyone says he is the best at it. He is also said to be as valuable as an entire squad, far outweighing all of the other soldiers. He is said to have been extremely strong even more. He has shown the capability of decapitating the giant B.O.W., something which whole squads couldn't accomplish. He can easily take down B.O.W.s with speed and efficiency. This has lead to him being mentioned as a military genius many times and "worth a hundred ordinary soldiers". With such prodigious skills coupled with his own remarkable will, he displays lethality against B.O.W.s rarely seen among soldiers, recruits or veterans alike. Category:Characters Category:Umbrella Prime Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Male